


My Soul Loveth

by Keiriiverse



Category: Tron: Evolution, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiriiverse/pseuds/Keiriiverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Valentines day drabbles dedicated to some of my fav TRON OTPs</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Soul Loveth

**"By night on my bed I sought him whom my soul loveth."  
Bible - Song of Solomon**

 

~Castor/Jarvis~

 

Jarvis was at times a little overwhelmed by Castors personality. The great white showman had to be in the middle of everything, giving his own input about the subject and taking just as much. Jarvis could never do that. Despite being Clu's Chief of Intelligence, Jarvis never got that deep into things. He listened on the side lines, gathering the data and checking his sources before making a statement. Never ever did he give his opinion. Especially to Clu.

That's why Castor overwhelmed him. Never before had he known such a boisterous and opinionated program. Such an attitude would get him killed if he worked for their mutual dictator.

"Hallo, my dear." Castor draped himself over Jarvis shoulders before kissing the visored programs pale cheek.

"Castor, please!" Jarvis tried to shove him off, embarrassed by such a public display of affection.

"Ah, you are such a stick in the mud, my lovely little majordom." Castor got off his lover and gave a little pout, pooching out his bottom lip just a smidge.

Jarvis shook his head and took another drink of his sweet cocktail. His barely visible eyebrow cocked a little when he noticed that certain look in the hosts Alice blue eyes.

"Come with me, love. I've something to show you." Castor offered his arm to Jarvis. The viceroy took it after taking in the last of his drink.

In Castor's private suit, the host lead Jarvis to the bedroom. Jarvis rolled his eyes, predicting something kinky in the works. Instead he was surprised to find the room lit by soft, flickering candles. The gray and white room was showered with red and pink bits of something Jarvis could not identify. But the smelled nice, though.

"According to my information, today is what the Users call 'Valentines Day'." Castor sat his can aside and strode to the bed, where a tray of sweets and a tall bottle of burgundy colored energy.

"It is a celebration of love, I hear. Between lovers, families, anyone really." Castor laid back on the bed, careful not to disturb the tray. "So I thought, why not throw a little party for my poor, over worked and terribly under appreciated turtle dove?" Castor did that pouty lip thing again and Jarvis just about fell apart.

"Castor… you didn't…"

"Oh, yes I did. Oh darling, we hardly if ever get to see each other anymore. You're always so busy playing nanny to our 'great Liberator' and Users forbid I should have the gall to venture to you're sector of the Grid." Castors tone betrayed none of the frustration he felt.

"If being with me frustrates you so much then-"

"Oh don't you dare finish that thought!" Castor practically bounced off the bed and landed right in front of Jarvis. "If I didn't want this, then I wouldn't be making the effort at all. You know how I hate wasting time."

Castor cupped Jarvis' head in his gloved hands. He didn't mind that Jarvis needed all this reassurance. After all the ex-data pusher had been through, Castor didn't mind at all to keep pushing the idea that he was worth the love he felt for him.

"I wanted to spend today together. Just… to be together, that's all." Castors silver tongue was starting to fail him. It usually did when genuine emotion came into play.

"I love you, Linux. And I want today to be about us." Castor canted his head to capture the majordoms lips with his.

Jarvis finally let his emotions flow and wrapped his arms around Castor, almost crushing the program as they kissed. He loved it when Castor used his real name. The name the Users gave him before Clu talked him into changing it. He wished he could be as he was before Clu poisoned his life, but it was impossible. He had been altered right down to his base code. He couldn't go back to being a simple data pusher even if he tried.

Castor didn't mind, though. He knew all about change, willing and not. But now was not the time for such thoughts. Right now there was a tray of goodies on a rose petal festooned bed, and a bathroom with various tubes of flavored gels waiting for them for later.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

~Flynn/Tron~

 

Flynn tapped his foot against the side of his light cycle impatiently. Why was Tron taking so damn long at Central Admin anyway? The Creator looked through the tinted glass of his custom ride, at the long, rectangular box that sat idly in the seat. He sighed unhappily. It had been a dumb idea, one that had been almost impossible to pull off, but he did his best.

"Flynn!" Said User almost jumped out of his skin. He fidgeted a little to regain his composer as Tron jogged over to him, happy to see his lover.

"Hey, buddy." Flynn rubbed the back of his head, still a little embarrassed by his startle. "You sure you're done for the cycle?"

"Positive." Tron smiled as he pulled Flynn in for a hug, which the User happily accepted.

Happy in the knowledge they wouldn't be disturbed, Flynn took Tron's face in his hands and laid a deep kiss of the security program. Their relationship was still pretty new, and both men were still a little unsure what to do at times.

But right now Flynn knew just what he wanted. Giving his lover a wink, he opened the window of his light cycle to retrieve the box within.

"Hey, Tron? You remember that time I showed you that picture. Y'know, the one with the meadow of wild flowers?"

"Yes?"

"And you said you wished you could know what it was like? To see and touch them? Smell them even?" Tron nodded.

"Well…" Flynn held the box before him, opening it.

Tron's eyes widened in surprise. Inside the box lay a single rose. But what made this rose unique was that it was created right on the Grid. The cyan blue petals that pulsed gently were evidence of this. Tron gingerly took the flower in his hands, his face still wearing that expression of awe.

"Kevin, this is…" he was at a loss for words. Articulation wasn't something he was programmed for.

Flynn didn't need words to know his gift was greatly appreciated. So he took Tron into his arms, simply holding his lover close; basking in the nearness of him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tron."

"You too, Kevin."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

~Clu/Rinzler~

 

It was the dead of the night, or what could be construed as night in a world with an endlessly stormy sky. Clu was wide awake, leaning back against the black metal head board of his massive bed. His eyes stared ahead as he gently rocked Rinzler against his chest.

The warrior program breathed softly against his skin. Moments like this both soothed and aggravated Clu. Soothing in that it was one of the few times he could have Rinzler in his arms where it didn't feel fake. Fabricated. Forced.

At the same time, it aggravated Clu because he knew Rinzler dreamed. And most likely those dreams were about Flynn. Clu had altered so much of Tron that next to nothing remained of the Legendary Program. But Clu could not alter those subconscious memories, buried so deep with Tron's code that not even his User could change them.

But Clu could lie to himself. He could imagine every lazy smile on Rinzler's face was from a memory of the two of them together. Playing Xiangqi on their time off. Having a friendly drink at End of Line. Entwined in passionate love making on the shore of the Sea of Simulation.

The Liberator smiled at his own lies, believing them totally to ease the painful ache in his chest.

He kissed Rinzler's mousey brown hair before tucking them both back into the dark sheets. Clu dreamed, and indeed, dreams were all he had with Tron.


End file.
